


Inévitable

by Aeliheart974



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 20:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10906680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeliheart974/pseuds/Aeliheart974
Summary: Une tape derrière sa tête pour le remettre sur le droit chemin. Un sourire infaillible aux reflets tièdes. Des "Iwa-chan" criés de diverses manières toutes plus enthousiastes les unes que les autres et des "Shittykawa" répondus à différents degrés de lassitude. Des figurines d'aliens éparpillées et un DVD de Godzilla. Oikawa et Iwaizumi.





	Inévitable

Iwaizumi ne se souvient pas précisément à quel moment Oikawa est devenu son meilleur ami, à quel moment, à 11 ans, il s'est dit « Je vais suivre celui-là et je ne le laisserai jamais tomber »

Ce dont il est absolument certain, c'est que ce moment a eu lieu avant même qu'il soit question de volleyball. C'était Oikawa, qui s'étonnait de tout et parlait trop fort Iwaizumi qui était persuadé que la violence était très utile dans les conflits et qui courrait après les papillons avec un filet.

C'était Oikawa, toujours flanqué d'Iwaizumi. Inséparables sur le terrain de jeu comme dans les couloirs de leur école.

Oikawa est un passeur exceptionnel, il n'y a pas l'ombre d'un doute là dessus. Iwaizumi l'a connu avant même qu'il soit capable de taper dans une balle de volley - il dira qu'il avait déjà le même air prétentieux et gamin qu'aujourd'hui. Et pourtant, pourtant, il comprend parfaitement la manière dont le gymnase entier se fige quand c'est à son tour de servir et l'angoisse dans les yeux de leurs adversaires.

Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on l'appelle le Grand Roi, même si Iwaizumi se fait une joie de le faire redescendre sur terre quand son titre lui monte un peu trop à la tête.

Il sait que l'équipe entière d'AobaJohsai l'admire autant qu'ils savent à quel point il peut être exaspérant simplement parce que c'est Oikawa.

Oikawa, c'est beaucoup de sourires avec des intentions différentes, hypocrites ou sincères. Doux et agréable pour ses fans, cruel et moqueur pour ses adversaires le sourire qui signifie qu'ils sont tous fichus. Oikawa, c'est un amour inconditionnel du volleyball que ce dernier ne lui a pas toujours rendu. Oikawa, c'est un joueur talentueux et énormément de travail acharné que personne ne soupçonne.

C'est une tornade humaine à laquelle Iwaizumi n'a jamais pu échapper - non pas qu'il ait jamais tenté de lutter contre elle.

Leur capitaine, leur passeur, son meilleur ami - Oikawa.

Et contrairement à ce que les gens semblent penser, Hajime n'est pas invulnérable à l'effet Oikawa - il ne l'a jamais été.

Durant leur deuxième année de lycée, après l'un des nombreux matchs que son équipe a gagnés, Iwaizumi entend deux adolescents discuter, dans le couloir du gymnase.

"Iwaizumi et Oikawa sont tellement bien coordonnés. J'suis jaloux."

"T'as qu'à plus t'entraîner, on marquerait peut-être plus de points." le raille son camarade.

Derrière le mur, Iwaizumi sourit en reposant sa bouteille d'eau. Il songe à tous ces après midi passés à jouer au volley au soleil, dans le jardin d'Oikawa. Au jour où ils sont tous les deux tombés amoureux du volleyball et à l'acharnement et la passion avec laquelle ils se sont entraînés depuis.

Il songe à tous ces moments qu'ils ont passés ensemble depuis leur enfance, à toutes les fois où il a sorti Oikawa du pétrin et aux rares fois où c'était l'inverse.

Et c'est peut-être à ce moment-là qu'Iwaizumi se dit pour la première fois qu'il n'y a pas que sur un terrain de volleyball qu'il forme le parfait duo avec Oikawa.

Ce dernier le rejoint une poignée de minutes plus tard et lui tape dans la main, les yeux brillants.

\- Iwa-chan.

Et ce sourire, ce sourire.

Sa paume est tiède contre la sienne, et Iwaizumi ne peut pas retenir un ricanement. La victoire a toujours cet effet sur Oikawa, peu importe à quel point il est épuisé. Il est encore plus intenable que d'ordinaire.

\- Allez, Oikawa. On rentre.

Le capitaine de Seijoh hoche la tête et lui emboîte le pas, aussi simplement que machinalement.

La seule chose dont il est certain, c'est que peu importe où les gens chercheront Oikawa, ils trouveront toujours Iwaizumi à ses côtés.

Iwaizumi mentirait s'il prétendait qu'il ne déteste pas chacune des petites amies d'Oikawa.

Ce n'est pas vraiment qu'elles sont stupides ou irrespectueuses ; non, aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, Tooru ne s'est jamais plaint de l'une d'elles, sauf au moment fatidique où elles finissent toutes par le larguer.

Iwaizumi a simplement du mal à comprendre pourquoi Oikawa s'acharne à tenter le coup, échec après échec, tout ça pour finir par s'entendre dire "Désolé Oikawa-kun, mais tu est trop concentré sur le volleyball pour être un bon petit ami."

Aucune d'elles ne l'a jamais compris, et Iwaizumi doute qu'aucune d'elles n'ait jamais vraiment essayé.

Avant leur deuxième année à AobaJohsai, Oikawa se contentait d'être poli et gentil avec ses fans et de leur donner les autographes et les photos qui leur faisaient plaisir. Il éconduisait systématiquement celles qui lui proposaient de sortir avec elles, avec toujours le même argument « Désolée, je dois me concentrer sur le volleyball. »

La première fois qu'Oikawa avait accepté la demande de l'une d'elles, Iwaizumi s'était contenté de hausser les sourcils et de déclarer « Super, Shittykawa. », réaction qui n'avait pas eu l'air de satisfaire Oikawa.

\- C'est tout ? Tu pourrais me féliciter, Iwa-chan ! Je viens peut-être de rencontrer mon âme sœur !

Iwaizumi avait secoué la tête, incrédule.

\- Tu vas me dire que t'es amoureux de cette fille, peut-être ?

Oikawa avait cligné des yeux.

\- Euh. Non. Mais ça viendra peut-être !

\- Oh, ça serait pas plus mal, effectivement, avait ricané Iwaizumi.

\- Iwa-chan.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? avait fini par soupirer Hajime. Ça me fait ni chaud ni froid, tes histoires de copines.

\- Très bien ! avait râlé Oikawa. A demain, mauvais ami.

Lorsque les pas d'Oikawa s'étaient éloignés dans le couloir, Iwaizumi avait poussé un long soupir au milieu des vestiaires déserts de Seijoh.

« Ça me fait ni chaud ni froid. »

Ça n'était pas vraiment un mensonge. Il n'avait que faire de cette fille. Il la plaignait presque.

Il n'a jamais saisi ce qui manque a Oikawa, pourquoi il ressent le besoin de s'afficher avec une de ses filles à son bras et de leur faire son numéro de charme.

Tout ce qu'il sait, c'est qu'il a l'air ridicule et qu'il perd son temps.

\- Iwa-chan, froncer les sourcils ne va pas t'aider à trouver une copine.

Iwaizumi lève les yeux au ciel, aussi affligé qu'exaspéré.

\- Premièrement, Shittykawa, tout le monde n'a pas le temps de passer trois heures devant le miroir tous les matins. Oh, et ton maquillage a coulé, d'ailleurs.

\- Iwa- chan ! s'offusque Oikawa. Moi ? Du maquillage ? Pour qui tu me prends ?

\- Et deuxièmement, poursuit Hajime sans se laisser interrompre, si j'en avais quelque chose à faire d'avoir une copine ou pas, ça se saurait.

Oikawa semble méditer ces mots un instant, avant de hausser les épaules.

\- Tant mieux.

Iwaizumi ne relève pas immédiatement, ne se pose pas la question de savoir ce qu'Oikawa a voulu dire.

Mais plus tard, bien plus tard dans la nuit, l'as d'AobaJohsai repense aux mots de son meilleur ami, et au demi sourire satisfait qui flottait sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il les a prononcés.

« Tant mieux. »

Lors de leur troisième année à Seijoh, Hajime cesse d'essayer de se souvenir du prénom des petites amies d'Oikawa. Il se moque éperdument de leur nom, et de toute façon elles ne mettront pas longtemps à déguerpir, alors à quoi bon ?

\- Je suis tombé sur Oikawa et sa copine en venant, lance Hanamaki d'une voix dégoûtée, son déjeûner a la main.

Il est midi et Iwaizumi déjeune avec Matsukawa dans les gradins du gymnase de Seijoh.

Le poing d'Iwaizumi écrase sa canette de soda sans même qu'il en ait eu l'intention. Matsukawa hausse l'un de ses sourcils broussailleux mais ne fait aucun commentaire.

Hanamaki s'installe à côté de lui, leurs épaules si proches qu'Iwaizumi se demande comment ils font pour manger confortablement, installés comme ça.

\- C'est quoi son nom à celle-ci déjà ? demande Matsukawa.

\- Saya ? propose Iwaizumi. Ou Sarah ? J'ai arrêté de les retenir.

Hanamaki éclate de rire et échange un regard complice avec Matsukawa. Ils seraient presque mignons s'ils ne passaient pas leur temps à exaspérer Iwaizumi.

\- Tu sais, Mattsun, je pense que ca serait beaucoup plus simple s'il se mettait juste avec son Iwa-chan adoré. Tant de déni, ça fait peine à voir.

\- Un jour, peut-être. approuve Issei d'un air rêveur.

Iwaizumi les fixe longuement en terminant sa bouchée, histoire de leur faire comprendre qu'ils prendront très cher à l'entraînement.

Ces deux abrutis se contentent de ricaner et de partager leurs foutus repas pendant toute l'heure du déjeûner comme Oikawa et sa foutue copine. Iwaizumi voudrait les cogner.

Iwaizumi regrette parfois l'époque où il n'y avait que lui, Oikawa et le filet de volleyball de leur jardin.

Il regrette l'époque où Ushijima Wakatoshi ne les avait pas complètement détruits.

« Tu aurais dû venir à Shiratorizawa » lui assène Ushiwaka à chacune de leurs défaites contre les aigles.

Et au plus grand bonheur d'Iwaizumi, à chaque fois, Oikawa regarde son adversaire avec tout le mépris du monde dans les yeux et lui crache que jamais il ne sera son passeur.

Hajime sait depuis le début qu'Ushijima est désespéré malgré son air calme, qu'il redoute le « non » définitif et prévisible d'Oikawa.

Et il prend un malsain plaisir à voir Oikawa le jeter au sol à chacune de ses tentatives, à chercher la faille dans le visage de marbre du capitaine de Shiratorizawa.

« T'as gagné, une fois de plus ? » Hajime aurait envie de lui jeter. « Super, mon pote. Mais t'aurais jamais Oikawa. Jamais. »

Et Iwaizumi sait très bien ce qu'Oikawa représente pour Ushiwaka. Et le fait qu'ils ne soient pas les seuls à sortir de leurs matchs avec des cicatrices invisibles rend la déception légèrement moins douloureuse.

Envoyer Ushiwaka au diable n'empêche pas Oikawa de s'entraîner beaucoup plus que de raisonnable et de le faire payer à son genou à chaque fois.

Son regard est toujours le même lorsqu'Iwaizumi le surprend beaucoup trop tard dans le gymnase, alors qu'il devrait déjà être rentré chez lui. Résigné, faussement désolé, et les fois où ils se disputent le plus violemment, furieux.

Jusqu'au jour où Oikawa est déjà assis sur le sol du gymnase lorsqu'Hajime y entre. Une main sur son genou, les traits plissés par la douleur, il n'essaie même pas de cacher ce qui lui arrive.

Le sang d'Iwaizumi ne fait qu'un tour et il se précipite à ses côtés. Il réprime un soupir de soulagement en voyant l'état de son genou aucune blessure externe n'est visible, il a probablement juste une crampe.

Tooru sait qu'Iwaizumi va quand même lui hurler dessus dieu sait qu'il l'a bien mérité. Les yeux d'Oikawa flamboient avant même qu'Iwaizumi ait commencé a parler.

\- Espèce de crétin, marmonne Iwaizumi. Il faut que je te surveille du matin au soir ?

\- Lâche moi un peu, Iwa-chan. Tu te fiches qu'on perde, ou quoi ?

Iwaizumi serre les poings de dépit.

« Comment tu peux me demander une chose pareille ? » manque t-il de hurler.

Malgré la colère sourde qu'il sent monter en lui, Iwaizumi se force à se calmer. Il lui a crié dessus maintes et maintes fois, et jusque là les résultats n'ont pas été flagrants. Peut être qu'il est temps d'essayer une autre méthode.

Iwaizumi soupire et s'asseoit à côté de lui sur le parquet du terrain. Il fait presque nuit et c'est un miracle que personne n'ait fait attention au fait que le gymnase n'était pas désert, comme il aurait dû l'être à cette heure ci.

« Tout le monde connaît Oikawa, ici. Ils se figurent sûrement qu'il sait ce qu'il fait. »

Et c'est justement ça le problème, il n'en sait rien du tout.

Lorsqu'Iwaizumi se laisse tomber à ses côtés, le regard de Tooru sursaute, fuit le sien avant de s'y accrocher à nouveau. Iwaizumi est rassuré d'y voir du remord, quelque part au fond de ses grands yeux bruns, parce qu'Oikawa sait qu'il a eu tort.

Mais il y décèle aussi quelque chose de vulnérable, désespéré, comme un "Mais tu vois pas que j'ai pas le choix ?" silencieux.

\- Bien sûr que non, je m'en fiche pas. répond Iwaizumi d'une voix qu'il tente de maîtriser. Mais si tu dois y laisser ta santé, là, je m'en cogne du résultat, ouais. Tu vas me faire le plaisir de te reposer.

Et comme pour appuyer ses mots, Iwaizumi laisse courir ses doigts sur le genou de Tooru, à peine une caresse, juste pour vérifier qu'il ne s'est pas blessé trop gravement. Le geste est encore plus intime que s'il l'avait embrassé.

Oikawa fixe Iwaizumi d'un air indéchiffrable, le regard encore tremblant.

\- Je suis désolé, Iwa-chan, murmure t-il en posant la tête sur son épaule.

Oikawa embrasse toutes ses petites amies. Mais Iwaizumi doute qu'il ait jamais laissé l'une d'elles l'approcher de cette façon, et c'est très bien comme ça.

Le dernier rebond de la balle sur le parquet emplit la tête d'Iwaizumi d'un résonnement assourdissant. Il a l'impression de voir tous ses matchs depuis le début du collège défiler devant ses yeux, les sourires d'Oikawa, les larmes d'Oikawa, les hurlements de la foule tout va beaucoup trop vite.

Parce qu'ils ont perdu.

Parce que tout ce qu'on leur a raconté sur la persévérance quand ils étaient enfants, tous les espoirs qu'on leur a mis dans la tête - tout ça ne leur aura même pas permi de gagner une seule fois.

Parce que la vérité s'impose à eux d'une manière aussi simple que brutale des chiffres noirs sur des pancartes blanches, et l'annonce du nom d'une équipe qui n'est pas la leur.

Parce que pour Iwaizumi et pour Oikawa, la route s'arrête ici parce que c'était leur dernière chance.

Iwaizumi a envie de hurler.

Et cette fois ci, ça fait encore plus mal que toutes les autres fois où ils ont perdu face à Shiratorizawa.

Pour une fois, Iwaizumi voulait gagner à tout prix. Parce qu'il était l'as de l'équipe, qu'Oikawa était le capitaine, et qu'ils auraient voulu qu'on puisse dire « Ils ont amené Seijoh jusqu'aux nationales »

Iwaizmi a l'impression qu'on l'efface de l'histoire de son école aussi simplement que s'il n'avait jamais existé qu'Oikawa et ses efforts acharnés n'avaient jamais existé.

Oikawa a beau être le seul prêt à mettre sa santé en danger pour gagner au volleyball, ça ne veut pas dire pour autant que ça ne compte pas pour Iwaizumi.

Il était l'as de l'équipe, et il aurait dû être capable de les amener à la victoire. Et pourtant, ils ont perdu face à Karasuno.

Plus tard dans la soirée, lorsque tous les membres de l'équipe ont rejoint leurs maisons respectives, la pire pensée, la plus toxique et empoisonnée de toutes s'empare soudainement de l'esprit d'Hajime.

« Oikawa aurait gagné si Ushijima avait été à ta place. »

« Tu ne le mérites pas. »

Iwaizumi s'exhorte à respirer. Il suffoque au milieu de sa chambre, c'est comme si on le frappait à la tête avec un million de balles de volley. Il sent leur choc contre son crâne, leur odeur de plastique usé.

« Calme toi. »

Hajime se lève d'un geste rageur et s'habille. Il traverse sa maison endormie sans faire un bruit et prend le chemin de la maison des Oikawa. L'air frais de l'extérieur lui fait du bien et il court pour éviter de trop réfléchir.

Il a déjà escaladé mille fois le balcon de la chambre d'Oikawa, et à chaque fois le capitaine lui lançait « Tu joues les Roméo, Iwa-chan ? Il aurait suffi de passer par la porte. »

Sans surprise, Oikawa n'est pas d'humeur à plaisanter ce soir là. Ses cheveux sont en bataille et il est en pyjama, mais Hajime sait qu'il ne dormait pas.

\- Iwa-chan ?

Il n'a l'air qu'à moitié surpris de le voir.

\- Qui d'autre ? Allez ouvre moi.

Hajime ne lui demande pas s'il va bien ; il connaît très bien la réponse, il ne fait pas si noir que ça dans cette chambre, même avec la lumière éteinte.

\- T'arrivais pas à dormir non plus ? lui demande Hajime.

Oikawa secoue la tête et même dans l'obscurité, Iwaizumi devine les larmes qui roulent sur ses joues.

« Bon sang, Oikawa, ça fait combien d'heures que t'es dans cet état ? »

Incapable de supporter ce spectacle plus longtemps, Iwaizumi fait la seule chose qui lui vient à l'esprit. Il prend son meilleur ami dans ses bras.

Oikawa se fige l'espace d'un instant ; c'est peut-être la première fois qu'Hajime lui fait un câlin, même si lui même ne compte plus les fois où il s'est jeté sur lui pour le simple plaisir de l'enquiquiner.

C'est différent. Il laisse Iwaizumi l'enlacer et ils sont si proches que les sanglots d'Oikawa se répercutent contre son épaule.

\- Pourquoi, murmure Oikawa. Pourquoi après tout ce qu'on a fait, ça suffisait pas pour le battre ?

Hajime lui caresse lentement le dos, passe une main dans ses cheveux, jusqu'à ce que sa respiration se calme.

\- J'en sais rien, Oikawa. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'on a fait de notre mieux et …que j'aurai voulu être dans une autre équipe pour rien au monde.

Oikawa recule pour le regarder dans les yeux, et Iwaizumi sait qu'il à deviné à quoi il pense, anticipé la question qu'il ne lui posera pas.

Parce que c'est Oikawa, qu'il réfléchit toujours à mille à l'heure, et que ça a toujours marché dans les deux sens : il lit aussi en Hajime comme dans un livre ouvert.

« Est-ce que je t'ai suffi ? Est-ce que tu regrettes de ne pas avoir été à Shiratorizawa ? »

Hajime retient son souffle dans le noir.

\- Ça m'a jamais mis en valeur, le violet, murmure Oikawa. Quelle idée.

Ils se détachent l'un de l'autre, fixent le sol dans un effort pour retrouver leurs esprits, tous les deux reconnaissants envers la pénombre de la chambre d'Oikawa. Ce dernier se racle la gorge.

\- Bref. T'es pas venu jusqu'ici pour qu'on déprime tous les deux, non ?

\- Certainement pas. marmonne Iwaizumi. On se fait un Alien ?

Iwaizumi déteste ces films presque autant que son meilleur ami les adore, mais il est prêt à regarder toute la série dix fois d'affilée si ca signifie qu'Oikawa pensera à autre chose.

Tooru laisse échapper un rire et pose sa tête contre l'épaule d'Iwaizumi pendant tout le film.

Hajime fait de son mieux pour s'empêcher de passer une main dans les cheveux bruns qui lui chatouillent le cou.

\- Iwa-chan !

Iwaizumi relève la tête de ses cahiers de révisions. Oikawa lui fonce dessus et lui colle trois catalogues sous le nez. Iwaizumi a à peine le temps de regarder de quoi ils parlent que Tooru se remet à parler avec entrain.

\- J'ai bien réfléchi. Et puisqu'on ne peut pas aller dans la même université, je sais ce qu'on va faire.

Hajime croise les bras, légèrement effrayé par son enthousiasme. Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore été inventer ?

\- Je t'écoute ?

\- C'est très simple. On a qu'à habiter ensemble.

Iwaizumi met un instant à digérer l'information. Leurs universités n'étant pas si proches que ça, il faudrait sûrement chercher un appartement à a peu près égale distance des deux. Il avait prévu d'habiter dans les dortoirs, mais cette idée lui paraît soudainement beaucoup moins attrayante.

\- Eh ben, disons que c'est pas la solution la plus pratique mais –

\- Je m'en fous complètement, Iwa-chan. le coupe Tooru en tapant sur la table. Je suis pas prêt à passer mes journées sans toi. Je le serai jamais.

Iwaizumi a l'impression de le regarder pour la première fois.

« Moi non plus, Tooru. Moi non plus. Comme si j'étais capable de te dire non. »

\- Alors ? sourit Oikawa comme si tout était déjà entendu. Prêt à devenir ma baby sitter a plein temps ?

Iwaizumi secoue la tête d'un air faussement désolé ; mais même Oikawa peut voir qu'il est heureux.

\- Toujours prêt, Shittykawa.

Lorsqu'ils s'y rendent pour la dernière fois, le bâtiment principal de Seijoh paraît beaucoup plus petit à Iwaizumi que la première fois qu'il y est entré. Il se sent étrangement calme alors que Tooru et lui passent et repassent dans les couloirs déserts, le cœur lourd. Oikawa et lui passent ensuite un certain temps dans le gymnase, là où leurs souvenirs sont enfermés pour toujours. Iwaizumi imprime l'image de son ancien lycée dans sa mémoire du mieux qu'il peut avant de se retourner vers Oikawa.

\- Iwa-chan ?

\- Quoi ? baîlle Iwaizumi.

Il a hâte de rentrer dîner. Cette journée a été assez fatiguante comme ça.

\- T'as déjà eu envie de m'embrasser ?

Iwaizumi se fige sur place. Les mots sortis de nulle part le frappent en plein visage.

Il n'y a aucune peur dans le regard de Tooru, qui le transperce de part en part à travers ses longs cils.

Adossé à l'un des murs du gymnase, Oikawa a le même regard que quand il s'apprête à détruire ses adversaires sur le terrain, ce sourire insupportable et calculateur, les bras nonchalamment croisés.

Et oh non, pas ça, pas maintenant.

\- C'est quoi cette question ? marmonne Iwaizumi, en se passant une main sur le visage pour se redonner contenance. T'es sérieux, Oikawa ?

« J'en ai eu envie un bon millier de fois. À peu près autant de fois que je t'ai vu en embrasser d'autres. »

Il pourrait les énumérer les yeux fermés.

« Avant les matchs, avec assurance, juste pour te montrer que je croyais en toi. »

« Après les matchs. Surtout après les victoires j'aurais voulu prendre ton visage entre mes mains et t'embrasser devant tout le monde. »

« Après les défaites, aussi chez toi, chez moi, là où personne ne verrait les larmes sur tes joues et où j'aurai pu te serrer dans mes bras d'une manière qui n'a rien à voir avec une accolade que se donnent deux meilleurs amis. »

« Après toutes ces fois où Ushijima Wakatoshi a tenté de te convaincre, de le rejoindre a Shiratorizawa de manière possessive, pour qu'il comprenne que t'es à moi et à personne d'autre. »

Iwaizumi songe qu'il est un peu tard pour mentir – et à quoi bon, de toute façon ? Oikawa continue de le fixer calmement, les bras croisés, insupportablement calme.

\- Ouais, capitule Hajime. Ça m'est arrivé. Une ou deux fois.

« Plutôt quarante ou cinquante, en fait, mais qui a compté, franchement ? »

\- Alors vas y, le défie presque Oikawa. T'attends quoi ? Embrasse-moi.

Alors Iwaizumi marche jusqu'à Oikawa et l'agrippe par le col de cette veste blanc et bleu-vert qu'ils n'auront plus jamais l'occasion de porter à des matchs officiels. Il fronce les sourcils et relève légèrement la tête pour l'embrasser – le fait que Tooru fasse cinq centimètres de plus que lui ne l'a jamais autant énervé qu'à cet instant.

Iwaizumi n'avait jamais embrassé personne avant ça, parce que contrairement à Oikawa, il ne voit aucun intérêt à faire ça avec quelqu'un dont on n'est pas amoureux. Il n'a absolument aucune idée de ce qu'il fait, lorsqu'il pousse Oikawa contre le mur du gymnase et que leurs lèvres se frôlent et se retiennent, que ses mains glissent dans les cheveux d'Oikawa et l'attirent le plus près possible de lui.

« Enfin », est tout ce qu'il est capable de penser à cet instant. Enfin.

\- Pourquoi maintenant ? lui demande Iwaizumi lorsqu'ils se séparent.

Oikawa lui sourit un sourire aux reflets tendres, qui donne envie à Iwaizumi de recommencer à l'embrasser et de ne plus jamais s'arrêter.

\- Parce que le lycée, c'est terminé. Parce qu'on va habiter ensemble. Et parce qu'on a prétendu assez longtemps qu'on était juste meilleurs amis.

Oikawa trace la courbe de sa mâchoire du bout des doigts, les yeux brûlants.

\- Et parce que j'en avais envie.

Iwaizumi frisonne à la simple idée de recommencer et se rend compte qu'il a la permission de le faire maintenant et à n'importe quel moment où il en aura envie, à présent.

Alors il se penche à nouveau et embrasse Oikawa, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que le passeur soupire contre sa bouche et soit incapable de lui refaire un seul de ses foutus sourires satisfaits.

\- Hajime. murmure Oikawa.

\- Tooru. lui répond Iwaizumi.

Et alors qu'ils quittent Aoba Johsai pour de bon, laissant plus de bons souvenirs que de regrets derrière eux, Iwaizumi songe que ça sera peut-être toujours comme ça, entre eux. Une brutalité apparente qui ne cache rien d'autre que de l'inquiétude et une affection infaillible. Des sourires, pas toujours heureux mais toujours sincères lorsqu'ils lui sont destinés. Iwaizumi et Oikawa.


End file.
